


[podfic] Old Songs Now

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, COUNTER/Weight - Freeform, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: This is what Ibex tells you, the day before you go on stage, presenting yourself as the new leader of the Righteous Vanguard: "Keep your head up. Don't stop smiling. And no matter how much you want to? Don't you ever let them see you flinch."





	[podfic] Old Songs Now

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Old Songs Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228116) by [LuckyDiceKirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby). 



> for podfic bingo: second pov, and also for the march theme: space.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lpsi7s7ovc27xk4/old%20songs%20now.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 14:57 / 14.3MB

**Author's Note:**

> got choked up reading this, got choked up recording this, got choked up editing this, getting choked up now as i post this. this story is very important to me and i'm so grateful to LuckyDiceKirby for letting me podfic it ♥


End file.
